Love means everything
by heartU
Summary: Troy has been with Ciara ever since freshmen year in High School. But when the new girl, Gabriella Montez, comes to his school an becomes friends with his girlfriend, will he be able to keep himself from falling in love with her when he slowly realizes th


**I know it's been sooo long since I last uploaded, like half a year, but so many things ****have happened I just couldn't find the time to write anything. I probalby should explain what exactly happened to me but most of the stuff is like really personal and I don't know if I can share everything with you guys just now. **

**So I'm going to tell you one of the many reasons I stopped writing in the first place****, the main reason. After I uploaded the last chapter there was this really big car accident and my parents died in that accident. So now I'm on my own. Well not really. I mean my aunt and uncle took me in after my parents died but it's not really the same. I love them but they are just not my parents. And they don't live anywhere near my home town so I had to move and had to make new friends which was rather difficult because somehow they all knew what happened to my parents and they all looked at me like I'm going to break down any minute. Right now, I'm better. A whole lot better. I have friends, a boyfriend, and my aunt and uncle. It could be even better if my parents would be here too but that's just something that I can't change. As hard as that may sound. I still have to figure out so many things in my life but I'm doing good. **

**And that's why I decided to start writing again. I just won't finish my other story. It's part of my old life. And I left that behind in my hometown. So there will be another story, this story. It will give you a little look into the other reason I stopped writing. So here it goes. **

Love means everything

Troy has been with Ciara ever since freshmen year in High School. But when the new girl, Gabriella Montez, comes to his school an becomes friends with his girlfriend, will he be able to keep himself from falling in love with her when he slowly realizes that Ciara isn't who he thought she was?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Ciara and Lisa. The plot is also mine.

Gabi POV

Today was moving day. I would leave this town, this country, my old life. I would leave my parents grave behind and just go live with my aunt and uncle. Yes, you read right. My parents are dead.

They died two weeks ago in a car crash. I was in the car too but I just broke my left arm. I remember everything. I remember that the car that hit us was red. There was a woman driving that car. She was very pretty. She had long deep brown hair. A little curly. Almost like mine. She had deep blue eyes with a few green sparkles in it. They were wide open in shock. I don't think I will ever forget these eyes. This face. I hate this face. I dream about it every night since two weeks. Since the accident.

It's her fault that my parents are dead. She was talking to someone over the phone when the accident happened and oversaw a red light. That's why she crashed into us.

The doctors said my parents were dead immediately. But she wasn't. And I wasn't either. She is still happy alive. She didn't even apologize for what happened she just moved on in her life.

I am alive too, but I'm not happy. How am I supposed to be happy ever again? My parents are dead. Not in my life anymore. Not here to hold me when I'm sad. Not here to smile with me when I'm happy. Not here to wake me up in the morning. Just not here anymore.

And if that's not bad enough my aunt and uncle decided it would be best for me to come and live with them. I love them. I really do. But they live in America. On another continent. Far far away from here. From where I was born. All my friends live here and I just have to leave them behind. Here, is Germany by the way. A little small town in Germany. Well, more a village, but it's beautiful.

_(I'm__going to write a few parts in German, but I'm going to translate it afterwards.)_

"Gabi? Alles okay bei dir?" _(Gabi? __Is everything okay with you?) _

That's Lisa. She's been my best friend ever since I was born. Our grannis are best friends and our parents were best friends too. I guess we were always destined to be best friends. She's helped me through everything in the past two weeks. Kept me sane. And now I have to leave her behind. She won't be there anymore. We are going to have phone calls every day but it just won't be the same. And there is this whole time difference thing. How long is the time difference between Germany and California again? Isn't it like 9 hours? That means we're going to have to call us at the weirdest times.

"Gabi? Bist du immer noch hier oben?" she yells up the stairs. _(Gabi? Are you still up here?) _

"Ja. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Noch ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken." I call back down. _(Yes. I'm in my __room. Just packing up a few last things.)_

"Warte, ich helf dir." she says coming into my room. "Hast du alles? _(Wait, I help you. Do you have everything?)_

"Ja. Ich denke schon." I say with tears in my eyes. "Ich will nicht weggehen. Ich will hier bleiben. Ich hab schon meine Eltern verloren. Ich möchte nicht auch noch dich verlieren. _(I think so. I don't want to go. I want to stay here. I already lost my parents. I don't want to loose you too.)_

"Cherrie pie, du wirst mich nie verlieren. Wir werden telefonieren. Jeden Tag. Und ich komme dich besuchen so oft wie möglich. Klar. Ich werd dich vermissen, aber wir schaffen das schon. Und wozu gibt's Internet. Wir packen das schon, Süße." she says encouraging me. _(Cherrie pie [by the way my best friend back in my hometown really called me that. I called here sugarplum] you will never loose me. We will call each other. Every day. And I will visit you as often as possibly. Of course, I'm going to miss you but we'll get through this. And there will always be the internet. We can do this, sweetie.)_

"Danke, Lisa. Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde." I say. _(Thanks, Lisa. I really wouldn't know what I should do without you.)_

"Du würdest verloren sein. Komm du musst gehen. Deine Tante wartet schon auf dich. Der Flieger fliegt in zwei Stunden." _(You would be lost. Come on, you have to go. Your aunt is already waiting for you. The flight goes in two hours.)_

The whole way to the airport was quit. And when we finally got there Lisa and I broke down crying until my aunt pulled me away from her. Right now I'm on the plane. I've never been on a plane before. It's my first time. I guess I'm a little exited. But more sad. I'm still crying. I hear my aunt and uncle whispering to each other if it was really the best idea to make me move so far away from all my friends. But I think now it's too late. They won't change this anymore. The decision was already made before my parents died. They always said that I had to move to Aunt Marie and Uncle Patrick if something happened to them. It's like they always knew they wouldn't stay long in my life.

"Sweetie, why don't you try and sleep a little?" Aunt Marie never speaks German anymore. Even though she is from Germany she doesn't want to speak the language. Sometimes I wonder if she even knows how to speak it. "Honey?"

I just nod and close my eyes. I don't really want to talk right now. It's going to be so hard to live in another country where they speak another language. How am I supposed to catch up everything they try to say? I just know the little English I learned in school. And writing is one thing. But speaking English will be really hard. _(It really is sooo much harder speaking English than writing it. We have an Australian exchange student in our class right now and it's so hard to talk to her. Everyone really struggles to understand everything she says. Our English teacher is thrilled though. She already calls Storme (the exchange student) our living dictionary.:) just wanted to say that) _I somehow have to make this work though. Living with my aunt and uncle is much better than living with a foster family. I will try my best to make this work.

I fell asleep on the plane and stayed asleep the rest of the plane ride. Right now I'm in the car with Marie and Patrick on the way to their house. To my new home.

I just noticed that I'm probably the only kid in my year that doesn't have a drivers licence. I think Aunt Marie said that you can make your drivers licence at the age of sixteen in America. Well I'm seventeen and not even close to have my drivers licence. In Germany I wouldn't have it for another year. Kind of depressing.

But I'm not going to worry about this too much. I have other things to worry about. For example which school I'm going to and how I'm going to get there and how American schools work. I think I'm a Junior. I'm not sure though. In Germany I was in 11th grade. That means I'm a Junior right? I think so. _(Guys, you really have to help me with this whole school thing. I can just write these few things I know about the American school system and believe me I'm not really sure about anything I wrote in the last few lines. I just know that the German school system is a whole lot different than the America. So help me here people.) _

"Sweetie? This is where we live and where you're going to live from now on." my Aunt says. She really has to stop calling me Sweetie. It's getting kind of annoying. The house is big. Really big. Exactly what I pictured Marie and Patrick to live in. It just fits. Well for them.

But I don't really fit into this house at all. I'm not an elegant kind of girl. I'm more the comfy kind of girl. I hate skirts and the color pink. But that doesn't mean that I don't dress like a girl. I love skinny jeans and long hair and I even wear a little make up at special occasions. And purple is like my all time favourite color. I just don't fit into the rich poeple world Marie and Patrick live in.

"Come on. I'm going to show you your room. It's the one with the balcony over there. I hope it's okay with you. I know you love purple and I made Patrick paint the walls purple and white. I hope you like it. And after that I'm going to show you around the house okay? Then you can fresh up a little and we have a little surprise for you." That's just like my aunt. Always ahead from everyone else. But in a good way.

My room is on the second floor the fourth door on the right. I have a bathroom for my own and my closet is like sooo big. I don't even think I have that much clothes with me. But knowing my aunt this closet will be full in the next few days. She will make me go shopping with her like everyday. Not that I have anything against shopping. It's just that I would like to have a little time for myself every now and then. Two of my walls are painted in a light purple while another one has a slightly darker purple. The last wall is just left white. I have a white queen sized bed that has his head against the wall with the dark purple. My desk is standing at the window next to my balcony door and it has a computer sitting on it. It's like almost the whole wall is a window which makes the room very bright. In the corner next to the door is a small tv. And I already have a few pictures at my wall. There is one of me when I was little, one of Marie and Patrick, and one of my parents and me. There's also a picture of my parents and me on the small bedside table. _(you guys know what I mean right? This is what I think it's called but I'm not sure at all and I'm too lazy to go and search for my dictionary. It's like on the other side of my room.:) I'm way too lazy today. By the way, my room looks exactly like this. I just have a few more pictures.) _I really like my room. My old room is nothing compared to this.

"Let me show you the rest of the house, Gabi." Marie pulls me out of my room and down the hall.

We have 4 bedrooms in this house and every one has it's own bathroom which by the way is not normal in Germany. The bedrooms are all on the second floor. There is also a second living room on the second floor. My aunt says it's just a little one but I think it's rather big. We have a little more space downstairs. The kitchen has white furnishings _(that's what the dictionary says..is it right? and yes, I finally got over my lazy self and got it..well I my aunt made me stand up but anyway)_ and a dark floor. It looks really good if you ask me but I don't think that my aunt ever cooked in here because I was greeted by an older woman who introduced herself as the cook Molly the second I entered the kitchen. Next to the kitchen is the dinner room with a big wooden table in the middle. It has like ten chairs even though we're only three people. Then there is the main living room, the family room, Patrick's office, another little office which is used for like nothing at all, the little gym, and the indoor pool.

Marie also showed me the backyard with the basketball-court, even though I think this is something that's never been used either, a little romantic garden and a pool with a little poolhouse next to it. I really like the backyard. It's not too big and rather romantic and cute.

"Why don't you go upstairs and fresh up a little? You can come down to get your little surprise later, honey." Aunt Marie says after she showed me the whole house.

"Marie, I don't really need a surpirse. You don't have to get me anything. You already got me enough. It's okay." I say.

"Oh, don't worry Gabs. You'll love it. Now go and change into some fresh clothes." she says. I 'm just about to go upstairs when Marie called me again. "Oh I almost forgot. The Boltons, their son and his girlfriend are coming over later. You may dress up a little. There is a dress in your closet. I hope it fits. The two teenager are about your age I think. You're going to make new friends fast."

"Okay, thanks for the dress, Aunt Marie." I say and go to my room. In the closet is a really beautiful dress. It's black and goes just a little above my knees. It is rather thight around my breasts but it's very loose around my legs. I open one of my suitcase to look for suitable shoes and go into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After thirty minutes of getting ready I go downstairs to see Marie and Partick in the livingroom.

"There you are Gabriella", Uncle Patrick says.

"Du siehst wundervoll aus, mein Schatz!" says Marie. _(You look wonderful, darling.) _I am shocked. I had never heard her say something in German. And now that I have heard her speaking German it reminds me of my mom. She said those words exactly like my mom would have said them.

"I...I've never heard you speaking German." I say still a little shocked.

"I know, Gabi. And I don't think you will hear me using German often. I don't really like the language. I just use it when something reminds me of my time in Germany. And you just did. I wore that dress on my prom and I just thought it would fit you perfectly." Marie says. "But anyways we have a surprise for you, what you already know because I told you twice. We just thought you would like to have someone you can share everything with. We haven't seen each other in years and you may not trust us with all your feelings already but I think it's important to let go of all those feelings that hold you back to be happy again. I don't want you to forget your parents because they were such amazing people. I just want you to be happy again. That's what they would have wanted too." She really talks to much, don't you think. But it's kind of sweet what she said there. And she's probably right.

Lisa tried to tell me all those things to but it just seem so sureal. I didn't want to believe that my parents would have wanted me to just move on, be happy, and think about them once in a while when Lisa said it but now I know that she was right all the time. I have to call here later on and tell her that she was right.

"Okay, close your eyes, Gabs. Marie will bring the surprise in." Patrick says. I close my eyes just like they want me to and suddenly feel something at my legs. Something really soft. I slowly open my eyes and look down to see a little puppy at my feet.

"Patrick, Marie. You really shouldn't have giving me that." I say a little shocked but happy and bend down to pet the little pup.

"Oh it's not only for you but also for us. We always wanted a little dog and now just seemed the right time to get one. It's a little boy. What do you want to call him?" Marie asks.

"Noah. Just like moms old dog." I say without hesitation. When I was little mom always told me that she had a little dog called Noah once. But he died just before I was born. I swore her that if I ever got a dog, I would call my dog Noah.

"She told you that we had a dog?" my aunt laughs. "That poor thing had to live with her and I for two years. I really feel sorry for him."  
I remember that my mom told me once that Marie and her always tried to prank the poor dog. And it worked every time.

"She told me about your little pranks with the poor dog." I say laughing.

"Yeah. It was kind of funny. Even though I don't think that Noah found it too funny."

While we had a little conversation about the poor dog the doorbell rang and Patrick went to get it. He came back with four people a few minutes later.

"Lucy!" my aunt suddenly shrieks.

"Marie" a woman with long light brown eyes and green eyes squeals and runs over to my aunt to give her a hug.

So that must be the Boltons. I look at a man who looks just as old as Patrick. He has light brown hair which is a little longer than my uncles and light blue eyes. Next to him is a girl that must be just around my age. The son's girlfriend. She's really pretty. She has blonde hair and dark green eyes. But she wears a little too much make up for my liking. Behind her is a boy that is maybe a year older than me. And he is hott. Like really hott. He has brown hair just like his parents and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. It must me the mixture out of his moms and dads eyes. Those eyes really are perfect. He has his arms around his girlfriend and grins at me. I just smile back a little before Marie pulls me to her.

"Lucy, Jack, Troy, Ciara. This is Gabriella." she says to all of them. I smile a little at them.

"Hi." I say shyly. You have to know that I am really shy around new people. Like really shy. Sometimes I don't get one word out of my mouth without stuttering.

"Hi. I'm Mrs Bolton. But please call me Lucy or Luce. It makes me sound so old when people call me Mrs Bolton." says the woman and hugs me.

"But just when you call me Gabi or Gabs or anything else but please not Gabriella. It sounds like I'm getting yelled at." I say smiling. Lucy laughs a little and hugs me tighter.

"You're so beautiful. Those pictures of you don't even compare to the real you." she says. I blush deeply and look at my aunt who shrugs slightly. Brilliant. She showed pictures of me around the neighbourhood. That's like completely embarrassing.

"Don't worry. Those pictures were good, hun. I'm Ciara Smith. My dad owns the gym right at the end of this long long street. And Troy over here his my boyfriend. Have been since freshmen year." Ciara says sticking out her hand. I shake it. Wow, that girl is someone. She seems a little, well, conceited but I like her somehow.

"And I'm the boyfriend she talked about." Troy says shaking my hand.

"Hi." I just say and smile again.

"And that guy over there is my dad. Call him Jack. But at school you should call him Coach Bolton. You're going to East High, right?" Troy asks.

"Ähm..I don't know. Do I, Marie?" I ask my aunt. We haven't talked about that.

"Of course you're going to be a Wildcat, Sweetie." she says smiling. "Come on let's go to the dining room. Molly said dinner would be ready in a few minutes."

"Wildcat?" I whisper to myself and hear Troy chuckling at me. "What?"

"Wildcat is the school mascot." he tells me.

"Oh. Makes sense." I smile.

"Come on Troy let's go. Don't want to be late to Molly's amazing dinner." Ciara said smiling. But there was something else in her eyes. Jelousy? Or anger? But toward who? I don't get it. Anyways how do they know that Molly's dinners are amazing?

"You guys been here before?" I ask them right before entering the dining room.

"Every Friday." Troy says.

"Oh. Okay." I say and sit down at the table.

The second I sat down Molly opened the door from the kitchen and brought in amazing smelling food.

"That smells amazing, Moll." I say looking at her.

"It does, doesn't it? she laughs.

I notice that they all just start eating. But I look down at my plate and start praying to myself before I start eating. This caught the Boltons attention. Well and the Smiths.

"You pray before you eat?" Ciara asks.

"Yes. Always did, always will." I say looking at her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I believe." I tell her. She just shakes her head and starts eating again. Troy looks at me apologetic. I just shrug. I'm used to that reaction from people. Mostly people my age.

After dinner Marie suggested to bring Troy and Ciara up to my room.

"Come on. I'll show you." Something in my eyes told me that Ciara didn't want to go to my room but she came along anyway. I'm just going to ignore her weird self. I mean she's really nice and I think I could be friends with her I just don't think that we could be the best friends.

"So you're from Germany, right?" Ciara asks.

"Yes."

"You can speak German?"

"Yes. It's my first language."

"Then why did you come to America if you normally live in Germany? And how long are you going to stay here? And what happened to your arm?" she asks.

I am kind of shocked right now. She doesn't know why I was here? I looked at Troy who seemed just as courious as Ciara. I guess Marie didn't tell them about my parents then.

"I came here because my parents died in a car accident and I was in the car too that's where I got my arm broken and I'm going to stay here at least till I'm 18." I say looking down. I have tears in my eyes even though I don't want them to be there. Marie told me to be happy for my parents and I wanted to be happy for them. But it was terribly hard to stay strong and to not cry everytime I think of them. I suddenly feel an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry what happened to your parents but it's okay to cry." Troy whispers.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have asked." Ciara says. But again something in her eyes told me she was feeling something else again. I didn't trust her. Something about her was weird.

"Can you say something in German?" she asks.

"Anything you want." I say.

"Okay. Mmh. Can you like introduce yourself in German? Like with favourite color and stuff?" she asks.

"Of course. Ich heiße Gabriella, bin siebzehn Jahre alt, ich komme aus Deutschland und meine Lieblingsfarbe ist lila. That means. I'm Gabriella, I'm seventeen, I'm from Germany and my favourite color is purple." I translate.

"Wow that's so cool. Your going to take German at school right?" Troy asks.

"Wouldn't it be kind of stupid not to take German? I mean I speak it fluently." I laugh.

"Right. Okay let's go see your room." he says.

After we talked a little in my room Troy and Ciara invited me to a little get together with all of their friends the other day. Well it seemed more like they were Troy' friends and Ciara just hung out with them because of Troy but anyway. I am really thankful that they invited me. That is a good sign right?

**Sooo. This is the first chapter. It turned out longer than expected but anyway. I hope you don't mind all my grammar and spelling mistakes. Nothings changed with my bad English.**

**I'm going to write every new chapter like a diary because it was a little hard not to mix up all the tenses (I'm sure I did that quite often) and writind diary style seems to be like a little easier.  
Also I should probably say that I'm going to update once a week. Which is probably on the weekends because school is really though right now. There are days when I'm at home at like six pm and normally I should be home at 2 or 3 pm. I hope that's okay with you.**

**Hope you like it and please review.**

**Love, Lills **


End file.
